User blog:MainLineEngines/Percy's Chocolate Crunch rewrite
Again, I felt in the mood to do a rewrite. This time Percy's Chocolate Crunch! Enjoy! Plot All the engines on the Island of Sodor were very busy. It was the Summer Holidays, so the Fat Controller was working his engines hard. Percy, unfortunely, often has the most dirtiest work. Even more than Dodger at the Coal Mines! "Ugh! Don't get my paint all sooty!" complained James. "Yes, but I really need a washdown," replied Percy. Then, the Fat Controller arrived on Winston. "Ugh! Oh! No! Stop! Winston!" screamed the Fat Controller. "Ah!" shouted James, as Winston stopped an inch from his buffers. "Phew, that was close," sighed Winston. "Sorry." "It's alright," replied James. "Alright," said the Fat Controller. "I've got bad news." "What?!" "You will now all be limited to one washdown a day." Percy was not happy about this. "But I need more washdowns. Gordon only gets washdowns, because he's important," complained Percy. "You're just a silly catepillar with red stripes," replied Gordon. "Pah!" pouted Percy and puffed away. Later, he was up at the Quarry with Mavis. He was being extra careful to not dirty his already dirty green paint. But the trucks were bored. "Let's pull him!" they giggled. "Oh no, you don't!" But it was too late, they pulled Percy under the slate hopper. "Oh no!" Percy choked. "I'm filthy." And he was. "Oh dear, Percy. What bad luck you have," said Mavis. Percy was not happy about this. Now he was gray from smokebox to cab. The trucks were misbahaving, and Percy had to bump usually releasing some stone dust. "Clickety-clack! Don't look back! Dirty Percy's on the track!" they sang. "Shut up!" ordered Percy. Soon, he arrived at Dryaw. Harold was there, when suddenly he took off, and dirty dust came off from his blades. "Oh no! Now I'm dirtier than ever!" sighed Percy. "I want a washdown!" "Remember, only one washdown a day. Let's wait till we finish our work," reminded his Driver. "A load of sugar s'waiting at Knapford," added his Fireman, "to take to Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory." "Sugar. Hmm, that's nice and clean." Percy delivered his trucks to Knapford and then set off with the sugar. Earlier, an oil tanker had spilled on the track to the Chocolate Factory. By the time Percy realized this . . . it was too late! "Oh no!" cried Percy, as he smashed right through the Factory! "Now I'm filthier than ever!" Later, Percy was brought back to the Sheds, were all the engines were waiting. "You look good enough to eat!" teased Thomas. "Pudding Percy!" said James. "Choc ice on wheels!" chimed Henry. "Disgraceful," finished Gordon. Then, the Fat Controller walked up. "Percy, despite your destroyment of Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory, you have proved to be a Really Useful Engine. Which is why, you will have a washdown." "Thank you, Sir!" "And a new coat of paint!" Percy was more pleased than ever. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Mavis *Winston *Sir Topham Hatt *Harold (non-speaking role) *Duck (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Sodor Slate Quarry *Gordon's Hill *Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory Category:Blog posts